tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Eric/Purpose (TUFF Agents)
For the TUFF X Mission version of the character, see Purpose (TUFF X Mission). Eric '''(Also taking the idenity of Purpose) is the main antagonist of the "TUFF Agents" fanfic, The Purpose Mission. He originally worked as the Water Delivery Guy in an attempt to impress Kitty Katswell and have her ask him out. During the events of "Howl-O-Ween" he was the one who threatened the world leaders. The world leaders were let go thanks to being ransomed and with the money, he was now rich and attempted to ask Kitty to run away with him to Kitaly, but she had to refuse as she and Dudley were performing a false wedding in order to catch the villains stealing wedding gifts. At a later point in time, Kitty decided to let her human son, Andy Katswell spend the day with him to see if he would make a good father, but Eric ended up mailing Andy away in a box and told Kitty that some ninjas came in and wrecked his house (When in actualitly, he wrecked his own house). Luckily, the address on Andy's box was misunderstood and was mailed back, upon learning about what Eric did to Andy, Kitty lost it with him and upon finding out, The Chief fired Eric from TUFF for good and hired his brother, Derek as a replacement. Everybody had heard about what Eric did as refused to offer him a job. This however didn't matter to him as he still had the ransom money and moved to Kitaly, renaming it Erictopia. Once the TUFF Agents got a mission about Purpose and learned he was located in Erictopia, the Agents assumed Eric was in trouble. Eli J. Brown, despite stating he never liked Eric, agreed to look out for Eric to make sure he was safe from Purpose, but Eric often disappeared to then appear as Purpose. His identity was uncovered when Dudley punched a hole in Purpose's visor to reveal his eye. Eric then revealed his evil plan to the TUFF Agents and retreated. Purpose's intentions are to take over Petropolis and to make it free for all villains to commit crimes. After the TUFF Agents returned to TUFF, he proceeded with his plan to take over Petropolis and to put Kitty under mind-control so she would marry him after all. He drove his ship to Petropolis and came across the TUFF Agents again and fought them. Dudley and Kitty then stepped in to help, but Kitty got captured and put under mind-control. The HUFF Fighter discovered his suit's weakness and it started to spark with red energy. After the HUFF Fighter revealed her identity to the others, she then agreed to help them save Kitty as well as Petropolis. Purpose started to start his ship again, but the HUFF Fighter busted the engine and sent Kitty to fix it. The TUFF Agents then all came to stop Purpose. While the other TUFF Agents went to fight his robot army and Michael and Shine went to find Kitty, Dudley faced off against Purpose. During the fight, Derek came on and tried to convince his brother to stop, but Purpose ignored him and kicked him to the wall. Michael and Shine managed to help Kitty and they went to defeat Purpose together. Dudley kept punching Purpose in the power box and then finally destroyed the suit for good, leaving only Eric. After this, Eli arrested him, but there was still the doomsday device that needed to be stopped. Allison Retriever hacked into the Doomsday Device to deactivate it and Aaron then destroyed it for good. Eric was then sent to prison after this. During his time in prison, Eric thought about what had happened with his lfie and had determined that what he had done was wrong. By trying to force everybody to respect him, he ended up having nobody respect him at all. When he was released from jail, Eric went to Petsburg in the hopes that he would never cause trouble in Petropolis again. He would later encounter the TUFF Agents as they were on a mission to stop Wreckage (TUFF Agents). Eric told them he was willing to help them stop Wreckage. When he was brought to the castle ship, he reunited with his brother, Derek and apologized for what they had been through. Eric also helped out the TUFF Agents when investigating Wreckage's fortress in Petsburg. He returned to Petropolis with the TUFF Agents and, despite no longer having access to the Purpose suit, helped out with the fight among the TOOR robots. He also helped to fight against Wreckage during the ground fight. They made an attack for one another and Wreckage was overpowered. Eric then woke up from the hit and told the TUFF Agents that he hadn't been a very good person and no longer wanted to have any association with them. Dudley then got the idea that Eric should work at the Petropolis Bank. Upon arriving there, Eric met with Becky and the two of them appeared to have started a relationship. Gallery WaterDeliveryGuy.png|Eric in the TV Series Kitty Loses It With Eric.PNG|Eric with Kitty and Andy after the package was brought back Purpose (Full Helmet).PNG|Purpose with his helmet on. The Crack In Purpose's Visor.png|Purpose with a crack in his visor. HUFF Fighter Vs. Purpose.png|Purpose fighting the HUFF Fighter Don't Do This, Eric My Brother.png|Purpose with his brother, Derek. Purpose Is Defeated and Arrested.png|Eric after getting arrested by Eli Purpose Ranger Key.PNG|The Purpose Ranger Key Trivia * Unlike his "TUFF X Mission" counterpart, this version of Purpose intends to make Petropolis free for villains to commit crimes, rather than getting rid of all villains in the city to put it at peace for his own doing. * Although he appeared very friendly in the TV series, the fanfic "The Purpose Mission" revealed his true colors. * Originally, Eric wasn't to appear again after Season 1 of '''TUFF Agents, however he was brought back to introduce his brother, Derek and to help develop the '''Kudley '''romance, canonizing '''MetroXLR99's '''story of him trying to mail Andy away and losing his chance with Kitty. * Although it was Eric who was Purpose, Andy Katswell was the one that received a Ranger Key of Purpose while the TUFF Agents got Ranger Keys of their TUFFRanger forms for Christmas. It was pointed out that Eric obviously wouldn't have been given the Purpose Ranger Key since he would be on Santa's naughty list after what he's done throughout 2015. * Eric's actions as Purpose makes him similar to Penelope from the Sly Cooper series as well as Cozy Glow from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. ** All are characters who start out looking like nice people, but their true intentions are revealed later on. ** Eric and Penelope both wore metal suits to conceal their identities, attacked a human protagonist, and broke the heart of a love interest. (Eric wore the Purpose suit, sealed Andy Katswell in a box, and broke Kitty's heart; while Penelope wore the Black Knight suit, shot Sir Vince/Medieval Gold in the eye, and broke Bentley's heart) ** Eric and Cozy Glow also both sealed a good guy away and lied about what happened to them (Eric sealed Andy in a box, and claimed ninja pirates broke into his house; while Cozy Glow trapped Starlight in an energy sphere, and claimed that she left and put her in charge), Category:Characters Category:Cats Category:Siblings Category:Former Villains